Brush With Fire
by BlazeorFade
Summary: Dean Kisses like fire.SamDean


Title: Brush With Fire Author: BlazeorFade 

Rating: M

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Wincest. Gotta love it.

Summary: Kissing him was like touching fire

Disclaimer: I wish they were mine I'd make 'em do things then charge people to watch.

AN1: Sort of a follow up to Connect The Dots but you don't need to read the other first. Gets fluffy at the end cause I'm just a big softy deep down.

Please review.

Dean kissed like fire, searing burning destroying anything that stood in his path to getting what he wanted. He kissed the way he fought the way he did everything. No holding back, no mercy. Fucking Dean was like having a brush with death and surviving to beg for more. He'd been raised to hate fire but Dean made him love it.

"Dean." Sam panted into his mouth. He had no more words when they were like this. Just a constant mantra of _Dean Dean Dean._ Over and over again, begging with his whole body for some kind of reprieve from his brother's torture.

"Again." Dean commanded against Sam's lips. Sam wanted to punch him. Wanted to ravage him and beg for more all at once. He settled for the third, because that's what Dean wanted to hear.

"Please Dean. Fuck. I need." Sam stumbled for words. It didn't help that Dean was doing That to his ear now. Tugging the lobe into his mouth sucking it in the way he sucked Sam off.

"What was that I couldn't hear you Sammy." Dean asked chuckling. He blew his warm breath into Sam's ear and Sam could swear he hear the shit eating grin in Dean's voice and was back to wanting to deck him again.

"Fuck you." Sam snarled. His eyes burned with sweat and he felt like he'd just run a mile but Dean, Fucking Dean, was not gonna let him off easy. He loved to hear his Sammy beg.

"Language love, language, you'll offend my delicate ears." Said lips that Sam had heard some of the most monumental filth come from. Dean was grinning down at him and Sam's heart rate sped up another notch. His pupils were blown and his voice dripped pure sex as he spoke.

"Come Sammy tell your big brother what to do to make it better." Dean said licking his lips. His tongue touched the deep gash Sam had left there and Sam felt a moments satisfaction when he reached up and took that lip back into his mouth and Dean flinched in pain and moaned in pleasure.

He could make Dean beg too.

But not tonight. Dean had Sam's hands cuffed over his head, completely at his mercy, except Dean had no mercy. Dean pulled back, sitting up, his bare ass brushing Sam's weeping hard cock with every move he made. Sam bit back a moan but his eyes rolled in the back of his head when Dean wrapped his fist around his own erection and stroked hard bringing his finger around the head, just the way Sam knew he liked to be jerked off.

"You like that Sammy? This is what you do to me." Dean growled pumping his fist moving his ass teasingly over Sam's cock.

"Damnit Dean Please!" Sammy cried out when he couldn't take any more. He was on the verge of sensory overload with Dean teasing his dick like that, jerking off and telling his little brother that it was all his own doing. He used his free hand to reach behind him and gather a bead of pre-come from Sam and as Sam watched delirious he licked it off his finger tip.

"Please what S-sam?" Dean asked his voice breaking on Sam's name. He leaned forward and nipped his nipple as an extra bit of torture.

"Please, Fuck me!" Sam begged hoarsely arching up from the motel bed. His arms were aching from the strain, his wrists would be black and blue for days and every time he touched them he would be rock hard at the memory. That's what Dean did to him.

"Alright Baby you don't gotta tell me twice." Dean said smirking. Sam was to dazed to point out that he already had said it several times. Just not to his brother's satisfaction, bastard.

Sam groaned in protest when Dean got off the bed leaving Sam naked, painfully aroused and damned helpless to do anything except wait for him. He watched Dean tear through his bag looking for the bottle of lube licking his lips in anticipation for what was next. He could almost feel Dean buried deep in his ass already, running his cock over his prostate whispering words of filth and love as he fucked Sammy senseless. He had to bite his lip to keep from coming right then and there.

"You know I could watch you like this all night." Dean told from the foot of the bed. He was watching Sam like a predator savoring the kill.

"Dean." Sam said the name like it was the only word there was, his eyes were half lidded tracing the lines of scars over Dean's chest and legs. The half light did nothing to disguise the older man's beauty or how badly he wanted his brother.

Without another word Dean crawled over the bed to Sam. His eyes took on that look of intensity that they only got when they were hunting or making love. Sam spread his legs without having to be told. Dean caught is lips in another burning kiss, deeper, harder than before. No teasing now, just them. Dean opened the little bottle coating two of his fingers and slathering a handful on his own cock. Sam arched into his hand as Dean eased one long digit into him, then two. He brushed his prostate and Sam thrashed wildly. He was more than ready for him.

"Please Dean I can't last much longer." Sam groaned while he fucked his brothers hand. He hooked one leg around his back attempting to bring him closer to where he needed him. Dean pulled his fingers out of Sammy running his fingers over them like a treat for him and him alone. He positioned himself over Sam's entrance never once breaking eye contact with him.

"I love you baby." Dean pushed deep into Sam. He wasted no time at all pumping into him like there was no tomorrow. Sam keened his brothers name with moreharderyesloveyou and any other word that came to mind.

"Come for me Sammy, baby come for me." Dean was saying leaving bruising kisses and botes all over his chest and neck. His hazel eyes were burning into Sam, he could feel them though his own were alternating between the back of his skull and the ceiling of their hotel room. He was afraid if he looked at what Dean was doing to him he'd come to soon. But Dean kept his eyes on him, he never looked away.

"Oh fuck Dean!" Sam cried out arching up as he fell apart.

"Mine." Dean said pumping into Sam faster riding his brothers orgasm to his own seconds later. He half collapsed on his brother drenched in sweat and semen.

The only sound in the room for the next few hazy minutes was their ragged breathing. Sam was surprised and a little to hear his brother laughing over his shoulder.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" Sam wheezed out trying to catch his breath.

"Aren't my punishments the best Sammy?" Dean asked smiling ear to ear down at him.

"Hm." Sam said suddenly remembering how he'd woken handcuffed to the bed with Dean standing over him telling him he'd been a bad brother. That statement should not have been as hot it was, but then again Dean managed to make the listings in the phonebook sound hot too, so…

"What was I being punished for again?" Sam asked smiling dizzily. He was half hoping the question would provoke another round of hot, sweaty "punishment", but he also had no idea what he being punished for in the first place.

"For drawing on me while I was sleeping bitch." Dean said lightly smacking him in the side as he reached for the keys to the handcuffs so Sammy could get more comfortable.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Sam said giggling. He rubbed his sore wrists smiling wider when Dean took each wrist and placed soft kisses on the bruises blooming there. He laid back in against the pillows waiting for Sam to join him.

"You better not forget this the next time you use me as a coloring book." He warned him with mock seriousness.

"Love you Snuggles." Sam said laying down against Dean's chest.

"Hey." Dean warned sharply making Dean laugh, he'd pay for that pet name later. He grinned at the thought, making a mental note to break out erotic body paint set he'd secreted away.

"Love you too Jolly green." Dean yawned kissing his forehead.

-Fin


End file.
